Snail
Snail is a supporting character in Blue's Clues. He is a pink snail who makes three hidden appearances in each episode. Description Snail is a garden snail who is often seen hiding around the Blue's Clues house or in the backyard. He rarely has any lines but appears three times in the background of each episode. When he does speak, his voice is shown to be surprisingly deep and loud. He is voiced by Nick Balaban, one of the show's music composers who is better known for voicing Mr. Salt. Looks Snail is designed to look like he is made of light pink molding clay. He has black antennae and a simple black smiling face. His shell has a swirl on it. Appearances Snail appears in every episode of the original Blue's Clues series. Click here to see all of his appearances. The following episodes feature Snail in more than just a background role: *"Magenta Comes Over": He plays hide-and-seek with Shovel and Pail. Steve helps them find him by following Snail's tracks. *"What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?": Snail is part of the parade at the end of the episode. *"Blue's Big Holiday": A patch with Snail on it was among the patches on the Holiday Quilt. *"Blue's Big Musical Movie": Before the musical starts, Fred the felt friend finds him under a rock by the stage and they talk to each other. Snail also joins the music show after Shovel and Pail's number. He rides in on a skateboard and sings in an operatic voice, "I just want to be me!" *"Bugs!": He watches Steve, Blue, and Antoinette journey into an anthill. In this appearance he was as tall as Steve due to him and Blue being big-sized during the skidoo segment. *"Rhyme Time": In the rhyming storybook, Snail is on a whale that is the third clue. He and the whale both interact with Steve before and after he draws the whale in his Handy Dandy Notebook. *"100th Episode Celebration": He is part of the celebration and wears a purple sequin wrap over his shell. He sings "Where's Blue?" when Joe asks where Blue is. *"Contraptions": When Joe looked for the 1st clue, Snail was shown using a pulley device to paint a picture of a flower, indicating that he may have a passion for art. *"The Alphabet Train": Snail is in the 'S' box of the Alphabet Train along with Slippery during I'll Never Forget My Alphabet. *Our Neighborhood Festival: Snail is one of the choices in the second round of Periwinkle's "Guess Who" game. *"Let's Write!": Snail is shown moving but does not have dialogue. *"Blue's First Holiday": Snail is behind the VCR on the television, interacting with the others. Trivia *In "Blue Wants to Play a Song Game", Snail plays "London Bridge Is Falling Down" with a drawing of Steve and Blue while their real counterparts visit Tickety. *Snail appears on the call reminder on the bulletin board in "What Does Blue Want to Make?". *Snail did appear with the others to see Paprika in "Blue's News" and at Blue's party at the end of "Blue's Birthday", but it's unknown if he interacted during either special occasion. *After "Super Steve" skidoos into outer space in "What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?", Snail can be seen riding the shooting star that flies past him. *Snail's name is written beside him in "Blue's ABCs". *In "Draw Along with Blue", Snail makes three appearances as drawings: one on a pencil holder, another hanging above the room where Steve skidoos into Chalkworld, and the third as a chalk drawing in Chalkworld. **The hanging drawings also appeared in "Shy". They are visible while Snail himself hides behind a drinking fountain in Blue's school, making this an instance where there are 2 hidden snails in the exact same area at the exact same time, and possibly the 1st time that 4 snails appeared in an episode. *Snail's 1st appearance in "Occupations" shows him wearing a sun hat near a vase with flowers in it (along with a few that aren't in the vase yet), indicating that he was being a gardener or a florist. *Snail's 1st appearance in "Blue's Big Mystery " shows him wearing sunglasses like a spy or a secret agent. *In "Dress Up Day", Snail is dressed like a flower in all 3 of his appearances. *According to "Blue's First Holiday", Snail has lived in the Blue's Clues house since the main characters were babies. In the episode, he appears as a baby between the cushions by the windowsill. *When Doodleboard makes his debut in "The Legend of the Blue Puppy", he draws a picture of Snail. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Call Reminder Characters